


Lockscreen + Toga

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [24]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: A double date reveals the contents of Greg and Jack's lockscreens
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes, Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Lockscreen + Toga

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who asked for the lockscreen prompt for either nick/greg or macdalton...so I did both.

“Hold up, hold up, hold up,” Jack raises a hand to bring the conversation held between him, his boyfriend and their double date to a screeching halt. “Am I your lockscreen?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Greg mutters under his breath as his cheeks burn. “And no, it’s not you.”

Nick clears his throat and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Yeah, that’d be me, actually.”

“You tried to copy my fauxhawk?” Jack asks with an incredulous beam on his face. “_And _grow a beard? Oh, Greggy, you gotta send this pic to me, bro!” 

“Wait a second,” Mac interjects as Jack whips out his phone. “Am I _your _lockscreen?”

Nick and Greg snort into a fit of silent giggles as Mac’s ears redden, his eyebrows knitted in confusion as Jack waves the phone in his face. 

“Of course you are, _darlin’!”_

“When did you even take that?”

“Over at that little ‘company shindig’ we had last week to boost morale,” Jack drawled on as he showed the picture to Nick and Greg with pride. 

“I don’t remember wearing a toga.” 

“Nobody ever does,” Nick chuckles with a wink.


End file.
